CarVerse
'CarVerse '''is an British and American animated series created by Christine Romano with Micheal Baker for Cartoon Network. It later created its own franchise in 2012. CarVerse first created its own pilot episode in 2006, and then the final is released in 2009. However, the pilot episode is only seen in Christine Romano's YouTube post. It is originally based on a bestselling children's book, then it is adapted into a TV Show. The book was called "Frances the Little Car". Where there is a a small car that is slow at first and then lots of cars made fun of him and then he got modified by a mechanist. The franchise consists a small car called Frances, who attend elementary school in the city of Los Angeles. He frequently involves racing, drag racing, donuts, drifting, highway battles and car chases. One of the characters are based off Micheal Baker's prototypes that are for his previous video games and works. It is a premise of "racing shows, funny shows and Japanese-style shows", which, both Romano and Baker have a high interest in. It is later in Cartoon Network in 2009. The animation style has iconography in it because of an animating studio, "Cheong-Ji", which is based in Seoul. The series is rated PG, due to mature content, mature language, fights and scary scenes. CarVerse has even started its own franchise in 2009. Sypnosis Coming soon... Cast Zachary Wang (all seasons) as Frances, a modified 2004 Ford Fiesta who likes to drift, drive, go on highway battles and car chases. He is slightly funny and likes to hang out with his friends and family. Cho Yang (all seasons) as Chris, a 2007 Ford Ka, purple and pink in color. He is cute, funny and nice. He likes jokes, funny stuff, playing and watching TV. He is the younger brother and the sidekick of Frances David DeBay (seasons 1-5) as Mason, a 2001 Ford Focus wagon. He is grumpy and is more of a guy himself. He just likes to do his privacy and stuff. Liam Nguyen (all seasons) as Cassandra, a 2001 Ford Taurus wagon. She is smart and helps Frances on his homework assignments. She is also sweet and nice, too. Patrick Schulz (seasons 1-5) as Shizen, a 2004 Toyota Prius Hybrid. He seems nice but he is a lonely guy and some of the kids in his school doesn't like him, too. But he still has friends, though. Tom Whitford (seasons 1-5) as Jeremy, a modified 2016 Mercedes Benz C 250 AMG, formerly a 2004 Mercedes Benz C 230 Coupe. He is skillful at driving and drifting and he is too good at highway battles and car chases. Chloe Petersen (all seasons) as Jennifer, a sporty red 2016 Honda Civic sedan. She is formerly a green 2006 Honda Civic Si Coupe. She is confident, nice and is a go-getter. She is good at solving problems because her mother is a lawyer. Production Animation The series was mainly animated in Cheong-Ji style, which is from Digital eMation, a South Korean animation studio. Crossover with Pixar "Cars" On 2017, John Lasseter watched CarVerse and then he wanted to have a crossover with his characters from "Cars". He spoke to Micheal Baker, one of the creators of the series and then he was impressed for a crossover. However, John's characters have their eyes on their headlights instead of the windshield, due to a styling of Cheong-Ji. Legacy CarVerse actually had made lots of appearances in other Cartoon Network series and series outside Cartoon Network. Frances appeared in ''Teen Titans Go!, too. Appearing in a car commercial, but is purple in color. Frances had a crossover in The Amazing World Of Gumball. A character similar to Chris appeared in a Japanese Toyota commercial. Only green and yellow in color and has a totally high pitched feminine voice. A plush toy of Frances appeared in a toy store scene in an American comedy series Modern Family. Frances appeared in a Ford Explorer commercial made for the US. A character similar to Frances called "Kuruma-Chan" appeared in Monster House, a Japanese animated series made for TV Tokyo. Frances made cameos in a spin-off "Jessica!". A parody of CarVerse is instead renamed to "CatVerse", which is a YouTube video from Madelyn Cox, living in Tennessee. A car ressembling Frances had made an appearance in Cars 4. Food Promotions In 2018, there was a McDonald's advert showing CarVerse themed Happy Meal toys and there are car-shaped cheese filled chicken nuggets. There was a cheese nips special edition shaped like the characters from CarVerse and. Oreo and Cartoon Network has hosted a "Cookie Car" sweepstakes in 2017. The winning prizes included Frances plush toy, BFF's forever tote bag and a petrol container. Coming soon... Gallery Trivia * Frances is actually a car that Christine Romano has owned. However, the car she is currently driving isn't even modified but the modified car design was designed by Yoshi Takahashi. * Some of the CarVerse episodes are made just for Netflix, which is Christine Romano's decision. * CarVerse is fully liscenced by the Ford Motor Company, Toyota Motor Company, Honda Motor Company, General Motors, FCA, Jaguar Land Rover, BMW Group, Volkswagen AG, Nissan-Renault, etc. * CarVerse is a predecessor to Pixar "Cars" and the original book "Frances the Little Car". * CarVerse is about to start a movie in 2019. Merchandise WIP